


"Little" trouble

by LittleVolcano



Category: Star Trek: Alternate Original Series (Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-30
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:11:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 8,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleVolcano/pseuds/LittleVolcano
Summary: 来自小可爱安然的安年点梗：想看小舰长变小梗，想要所有人都都都疼他(*˘︶˘*).｡.:*♡





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> CP：Spock x Jim  
> 设定：波波和叽姆已经度过喷发了(σ≧▽≦)σ
> 
> 警告：原创人物，原创星球。

『舰长日志，星历2265.44。我们如期的抵达M级星球LunaV，并与该星球派出的外交大使进行了短暂的会面。据了解，LunaV的居民有半数已超过一千岁，但该类人种族看上去和人类相似但外表只有人类年龄的二十岁左右。他们邀请企业号成员到星球表面进行更深一层的接触，并了解星联的宗旨。』

 

在与LunaV的负责人——Ori，一位有着银白色短发及与地球女性相似的身体特征的男性短暂的寒暄后，他带领着Kirk等人进入了他们纯白的皇宫。

皇宫里的会客大厅外观上更像是放大了数十倍的地球凉亭，四根闪着异光的柱子支撑着屋顶。看上去似乎是开放的空间，在走进去之后柱子之间的空白都被岩石般的物质所填满，大厅的正中央有个诺大的水池，里面储满了橘色的液体。

 

「这是生命之泉。」Oli用华丽的容器盛了一些「我们相信这使我们长生。」  
Kirk接过了容器，在LunaV的人民的注目下礼貌的掂了一口，其他船员亦此。

「我感觉…更有活力了。」或许是心里作用，一名船员喝下了水后如此赞叹道。所有人都擦觉到体内微妙的变化而互望，除了Kirk。

Kirk感觉就像喝下了葡萄口味的气泡水而已。

Kirk撑起嘴角，想再进一步谈论合约的事。可忽然的眩晕让他踉跄的往后退了两步，他试图站立可意识就像被什么东西吸走一般的，迅速消失了。

「Jim！」

Spock箭步接住了往后倾倒的Kirk，众人还来不及为舰长忽然的昏倒做出反应，就被眼前的画面震惊的发不出声音。

 

James.T.Kirk正以肉眼可见的程度，从青年变成少年。

 

。

 

「又是该死的过敏，看来他的过敏清单得再加东西了。」McCoy怀疑他认识了Kirk之后，眉头就没松开过「比起这个我更担心这小子无法恢复。」

「我听说LunaV的人说愿意为此负责？」护士担忧看着Spock。

「LunaV的人并不知晓Jim会出现此症状，追究责任有48.52的机率会破坏他们对星联建立起的好感。」Spock抱着襁褓中的婴儿，严肃的回答护士的疑问。

 

Spock自Pon-far后第一次使用了他的假期。用着他聪明的脑袋和电脑的贡献，还有娱乐室内过与热情的船员们安然无事的和此刻在怀中酣睡着的婴儿度过了八个小时。

 

「照看了一天婴儿有什么感想？」Uhura结束班次后在医疗湾找到了Spock，并本能的用手指戳了戳婴儿肉呼呼的脸颊。  
「Dr.McCoy坚持让Jim再做一次全身检查，并让Jim留在医疗湾过夜。」他没有正面的回答问题，而是用埋怨般的语气向Uhura控诉着McCoy的坚持。

「因为他拉肚子了。我得查查复制机的牛奶的哪部分造成这个情况，然后再由你改写那部分。可怜的我必须让他全天候被监视好让他没有因为过敏嗝屁，这部分不建议不冷静的‘家属’陪同以防对他造成二次伤害。」

「为什么不是你改写？」Uhura歪着头问。  
「我是个该死的医生，而不是…」  
「好好好我知道了。」

Uhura笑着打断McCoy接下来要说的话，笑嘻嘻的从Spock手上接过了刚苏醒的婴儿。她歌声优美的吟唱故乡的摇篮曲，得到了婴儿天使般的笑容。

。

男孩睁开眼，眼前的画面和他每天醒来会看到的不太一样。天花板不再是暖色也没有挂着母亲所属星舰的模型，而是冰冷冷的颜色和被调暗的灯光。

他坐起身发现身上被撑破的布料，疑惑的撅嘴，并把束缚着手腕的部分硬扯开，留下不深的印子。他跳下对他而言有点高的床，突然想起照片中的星舰里面跟这里长得很像。

 

『妈妈也在这里？』

 

他喜出望外的想，赤着脚扑腾扑腾的跑起来，而此刻McCoy和其他医疗官因为他的情况而聚集在一起，热烈讨论的他们丝毫没有有个小小的身影从病房里走出来。

他走向链接走廊的那扇门，当那扇门打开，一位金发的女性吃惊的看着眼前赤裸的金发的男孩。基于船上现在只有一个未成年人也就是昨天变成婴儿的舰长，而眼前这位大约只有三四岁的男孩…

「舰…舰长？」

男孩不解的歪头，看着眼前蓝衣服的女性和母亲相似的发色，一阵狂喜的朝她扑去。

「妈妈！」

。

「Marcus…这是怎么回事？」  
「我也希望我知道是怎么一回事，医生。」

小小的Kirk此刻躲在Carol的怀里，每当有其他人试着从Carol手里抱过他就会挣扎，若那人是男性他甚至会大哭。

「舰长似乎认为Carol就是他的母亲。」Chapel护士温柔的将复制机拿出来的儿童饼干塞到Kirk手中。

「她长得根本不像他的母亲。」沉默了许久后McCoy小声嘀咕着，将目前的情况记录了下来「他长得很快，我相信不需要太长的时间就可以再次见到那个麻烦精。」

 

吃了饼干的Kirk很快的就趴在Carol的肩膀上睡着了，她将Kirk放到病床上后快速的逃离了医疗湾并交代McCoy「不要告诉Mr.Spock这件事。」

可是她没有对其他人说一样的话，当企业号大副前往医疗湾的时候早已知道他在和LunaV的人交涉的时候医疗湾发生了怎样的风波。  
当舱门打开，一阵刺耳的孩童尖叫声几乎回响在整个甲板。

「我不要打针！！！」

目测11.41岁的金发孩童在两位女性护士之间使劲了吃奶的力气想避开根本无法刺伤皮肤的无针注射器。但那些都是徒劳，看在他吃了花生酱而泛红的皮肤上，这针必须注下去。

「嗷！！」  
「瞧，一点都不疼吧。」  
「痛死我了！」  
「别装了。」  
「我没有！！」

Spock将手背在身后，走向了调出Kirk的体敏记录的McCoy。

「Doctor。」  
「来看你的私生子啦？」

Spock扬起了一边的眉。

「我并无子嗣。」  
「那只是形容，我告诉你那小子不记得任何事并且很抗拒成年雄性，可能会咬人，你小心点。」

 

打完针后的Kirk摩挲着无任何伤痕的脖子，注意到了和McCoy交谈的Spock。

「哇，是瓦肯人。」

Spock的听力立刻捕捉到了Kirk小声的惊叹的同时听见了McCoy咕哝着什么「臭小子到这种时候还是见色忘义。」

孩子扯一扯身边金发护士的袖子，讨好的凑近。

「Chapel护士，那个人也在妈妈的手下工作吗？」

Spock了解到Kirk对他产生的兴趣的事实而感到窃喜，虽然瓦肯人不会窃喜。他挑眉，用了1.95秒分析了Kirk与护士的对话进而猜测在医疗湾的人类可能对纯真无邪的小孩撒的谎。他看着护士温柔的抚摸Kirk金色的发丝，说着‘无伤大雅’的谎言，慢慢的走了过去。

「那妈妈什么时候过来？」  
「等她工作结束就会过来了。」

Spock的脚步停下的瞬间两人也结束了对话，Kirk眼睛发亮的看着面无表情的瓦肯人，提出了在母亲下班之前让Spock带他到处逛逛的要求。

 

「3D象棋！我第一次看到！」

考虑到地球孩子的特性，Spock还是将Kirk带到了娱乐性较高的娱乐室。此刻娱乐室里的人并不多，除了他和Kirk，只有Uhura跟Scott在这里。

Kirk拿起一枚旗子，以错误的方式在棋盘上移动。一脸轻松的他忽然像想起什么似得将旗子放回去，露出不安的神情偷望Spock。

「我…可以碰吗？」

Spock面无表情。  
Kirk听说过瓦肯人没有感情，他原本认为这很酷，可当他发现他无法从Spock的表情猜出情绪的时候就后悔叫Spock陪他了。

察言观色是他的强项之一，可现在他的强项不好使了。

「肯定的。」

Spock拉开椅子，孩子难掩兴奋的神情拉开了Spock对面的椅子。

「你能教我吗？我家里没有这些。」Kirk笑嘻嘻的说「但是我学得很快的，上次Sam让我看他的课本，我用了半天就记住了上面的公式。」  
「你的学习能力十分的优秀。」Spock结合了恋人令人着迷的特性与孩子对自己的形容对Kirk进行了夸奖。

Kirk的表情瞬间亮了起来，他想掩饰自己过于开心的情绪试图抑制嘴角的上扬，可却失败了。他傻笑着低头，脚在半空中荡呀荡的，错过了被Spock眼里难得出现的笑意。

在接受了瓦肯人的教学后两人开始了对弈，一开始还心情大好的Kirk很快的就笑不出来了。Spock在两人开始对弈的第12.54分钟的时候说了今天第三次的

「将军。」

「…………」

Kirk沉默的看着眼前的棋局，撅起嘴瞪着Spock。

「Jim？」  
「我不玩了！一点都不好玩！」

Kirk撒气的将棋子都扫落在地，赌气的抱胸转过身去。Spock看到孩子无礼的举动，扬起一边的眉毛。

「Jim，这种举动是不合…」  
「哼！」

这一声哼明显带上了鼻音，和细微的吸鼻涕的声音。  
Spock原本想用对待瓦肯儿童的方式和Kirk讲道理，可他这么一抽气，Spock沉默了…他陷入了称之为“我伤害了我的T’hy’la”的自责之中。

「Jim。」  
「哼！！」

Spock有些手足无措，此时一直看好戏的Uhura跟Scott走了过来。

「你真的很不会哄孩子耶。」

Uhura走到Kirk的面前蹲下来，帮他抹掉还在眼眶打转的泪水，并说要带他去好玩的地方。情绪低落的Kirk跟着Uhura到了全息甲板，看着她给他展示一个又一个的场景，原本伤心的小脸蛋总算又出现了一丝光彩。但很快的，那些喜悦又被另一种更强烈的情绪盖了过去。

「嘿…怎么了？」她温柔的抚顺他金色的发。  
「你可以等我一下吗？」蓝色的眼睛眨了眨「我得给那个瓦肯人道歉。」

Uhura笑了。

「你知道自己错了吧？你不应该就那样扫发脾气。」  
「嗯…」Kirk低下了头，三秒后带着哭腔的说「他一定…讨厌我了……」

好了，这下换Uhura手足无措了。

「不、不、不会的！他怎么会讨厌你！他肯定、呃…和你的母亲一样都很喜欢你！」

Kirk哭得更大声了。

「妈妈也讨厌我哇啊啊啊啊啊…」

Uhura将孩子抱在怀里，努力的安抚可还是来不及在收拾棋子的瓦肯人到来之前把Kirk的眼泪止住。

「上尉…」  
Spock站在门口，看着哭到崩溃的孩子…瓦肯人不生气，也不迁怒。

 

「哼！见色忘友！大恶魔跟小恶魔！」  
在陪着Kirk进行了1.22小时的模拟飙车后，Uhura关上房门如是说。

。

「Jim，你必须前往医疗湾休息。」  
「不要，我不困，我还没见到妈妈。」Kirk打了个哈欠，强忍着困意往前走「Mr.Spock，我妈妈什么时候下班？我每天都给妈妈发邮件，想要她回来看我。我知道她很忙，所以她无法回去，就把我带回来了对吗？」

瓦肯人不说谎，但可以拒绝回答。

「你已离开医疗湾4.16个小时并感到疲惫，我建议你让Dr.McCoy再做一次全面的身体检查。」  
「我不要，我怕打针。」

Spock扬起一边的眉。

「无针注射器并不会令人感到疼痛。」这句话他已对眼前的人说过，包括这次在内已经说过了84次。  
「会！真的很痛的！」Kirk抬头，试图用那蓝色的眼睛说服Spock，就和成年的他使用的招数一模一样「我可以在妈妈的舱房待着，我会乖的。」  
「你必须前往…」  
「求求你！」  
「…」

由于船上并不存在舰长母亲的舱房，于是Spock将他带到了自己的舱房。

 

Kirk穿上了Spock瓦肯袍后就像童话里的小精灵，他在房里来回的跑，感受着几乎拖地的袍子飘动的感觉，直到他摔了一跤。他笑嘻嘻的被Spock抱上了床，看着穿着一样的袍子，陪伴了他一天并给他盖上被子的瓦肯人，他有种神奇的想法，而他一张口那个想法就从他的心飞了出去。

「Mr.Spock，我觉得你就像我的爸爸。」  
「我并非你的父亲，我的外貌与George Kirk也没有相似之处。」Spock意识到孩子版的恋人异想天开的程度并不输与他相恋的那一个。  
「我知道！我只是…嘿，你怎么知道我爸爸的名字？」Kirk笑着望向Spock，未等Spock的回答就想起了什么似的失去了笑容「啊…毕竟妈妈是这艘船的舰长嘛。」他仿佛整个人陷入了枕头里「你是不是也觉得我爸爸很伟大，他救了无数的人，牺牲了他的生命。」

「肯定的。」

「我…总被说要以爸爸为榜样，妈妈给我的讯息也只会说这个。」他翻身侧躺「Mr Spock，若是我足够努力的话以后也能像爸爸一样吗？」

Spock感到心脏一阵刺疼，他忽然想起了那天眼神失去光彩的Kirk。

Kirk也曾经拯救了企业号上千条船员的的生命，牺牲了自己的生命。  
不止如此，他还拯救了全约克镇的生命，离死亡只有数秒之差。

「Mr.Spock？」  
「我坚信你会做得比他更好，Jim。」Spock垂下双眸「但是请你答应我，无论发生什么事都以你的生命安全作为第一考量。」

孩子似懂非懂的笑了。

「知道了。」

Spock坐着静静凝望着Kirk，0.52分钟过去了，那蓝色的双眼终于因为疲倦而合上。一天的一幕幕在Kirk眼前闪过，他回想到了在全息甲板上写实的古董汽车。驾驶的感觉和触感比起父亲的那一台，还是差了一些。

他因为回忆缓缓的睁开双眼，看着已经离开床铺，点燃瓦肯香薰的外星人的背影。

「今天早上，我把我爸的车开下悬崖了。」他淡淡的说「Frank…我的继父很生气，于是我一直在心里祈求，希望妈妈能立刻出现，带走我。」他将被子裹得更紧，或许他应该住嘴，这样才不会像哭着鼻子讨糖吃的小孩。「然后妈妈把我带到这儿来了，我知道你们治好了我，妈妈看到那些痕迹也肯定知道我一直以来都没有撒谎了。」Kirk露出了不符合当下年纪的笑容「若是能一直待在这里就好了，这里有3D象棋，还有Uhura姐姐。」他合上了双眼「若是妈妈下班后能给我带个蛋糕的话，今天就是最完美的一天了。」

 

Spock静静的看着孩子的睡颜，轻轻的用指尖拂过那耀眼的金色，眼里满是不舍。

他知道Kirk的童年并不快乐，但是听到还在那段时光中的Kirk亲口描述还是让他的心如刀割。

他将目光从面容开始产生变化Kirk身上移开，坐在地上的垫子上。由于他内心的不平静，导致他耗了很长的时间才进入深度冥想。身后熟睡的Kirk就像遭到了梦魇的干扰，不断的翻来覆去。虽然房内的温度已被Spock调整至适合人类的温度，可睡不安宁的他还是无意识的去扯身上的瓦肯袍，试图减少一些些的不适。

直到他完全的将瓦肯袍脱下，才停止了扭动的动作。


	2. Chapter 2

Kirk睁开眼发现自己在一个陌生的地方。

他记得Bones往他的脖子扎了一针，之后他左眼失明后就一直被拉着走。那该死的药效简直令人窒息，他根本不记得被扎针后的所有事情。但是按照逻辑来说他应该会在医疗湾…这里究竟是…

他感觉身体就像被操了一夜般的酸痛，就像全身都被某种野蛮的力量拉扯过。他低吟着将侧躺的姿势转换为平躺，忽然发现左侧的地上还坐了个人。  
他用手肘撑起身体，才发现自己处于全裸的状态。

全裸，和一个明显不是Bones的背影。

 

Kirk简直要被自己折服了，莫非他以为被折磨的那段时间其实只是类似喝醉的断片？而期间他还是那样的光彩照人，还找了个迷人的船员打一炮？哇…这真是…等等，这个人的耳朵是尖的。

Kirk感到无比的懊悔，他从来没有跟瓦肯人做过而自己却失忆了。

他努力掩饰自己的失落，露出了“迷死人”的笑容，从容的给坐在地上的尖耳朵打招呼。

「嗨，美人儿。」当他看清那张脸的时候，已经笑不出来了……

「WHAT THE FUCK！？！？」

。

「Jim，请容我解释。」  
「不准那样叫我！」

Kirk套上了一件不知道属于谁的裤子就一股脑的往外跑，Spock着急得追上去，顾不上船员们因为他身上的瓦肯袍而屡屡回头的视线。

Kirk找到了一台电脑，愤怒的询问了McCoy的位置。

『首席医疗官Leonard H. McCoy，所在位置：企业号三号甲板-食堂』

卧槽才睡了一觉的时间他怎么就成首席医疗官了！？

「J…Mr.Kirk。」Spock拉住了Kirk的手。  
「啧！」Kirk不耐烦的回头，恶狠狠的瞪着瓦肯人的同时想起眼前的人与他也只有一面之缘…虽然不是什么好的邂逅但还是礼貌点吧。

「…教授，我知道我不应该出现在这里。但是现在我得找我的朋友弄清楚一些事情。」例如他是不是为了把我拐上企业号而把我迷魂送到你的房间…天啊这可是他妈的犯罪！  
「所以…请放手。」

「……了解了。」Spock松开了手，将自己的瓦肯袍解开，未等Kirk意识到得拒绝这份好意他就已经完成了遮盖Kirk裸露的上半身的任务，并快步的回去了自己的舱房。

。

「Bones！你到底把我怎么了！？」Kirk一进医疗湾就把忙碌的医McCoy拖去角落，但是医生并没有回答他的问题而是用不算小的声量感叹道  
「哇，一转眼你都那么大了。」

Kirk一头雾水的回头看着窃笑的船员们，他听不懂McCoy现在到底在说什么比喻，但是他知道大家肯定是在笑他。

「我很认真的Bones！为什么我一醒来就在那个尖耳朵教授的床上！？」  
「等等，所以你现在还不认识Spock？」McCoy用手抹掉脸上被喷溅的唾沫，嫌弃的拉开两人的距离。  
「什么Spock？」

在McCoy给Kirk做完了全身的检查后，他听着McCoy陈述事实陷入了沉思。

McCoy描述了他他是怎么昏倒，怎么变成一个婴儿，以什么样速度长大，怎么抓着Carol的衣领不放，怎么屁颠屁颠的跟着Spock走还像个叛逆期的孩子拒绝回家（医疗湾）…还有，在他昏倒之前他的身份。

「…胡说八道。」  
「所以你不相信我说的任何一句话。」  
「对，所以停止你的整人游戏吧。」

McCoy倒也没有因为Kirk的嗤之以鼻而恼怒，而是冷静的调出八小时前小小的James.T.Kirk在全息通话里乱蹦乱跳的样子。

『医生医生！我知道你告诉我我在玩好了之后应该回去医疗湾，但是我今天可以待在Mr.Spock的房间吗？我发誓我会乖！我绝不会捣乱等到妈妈来接我的！好不好好不好？你不要摆出那样的表情嘛，你不说话我就当你答应啦！再见！』

通话无礼的被单方面挂断。

Kirk呆看着刚才展示着影像的地方。

五秒。

十秒。

十五秒。

「这真是我这辈子看过最诡异的东西。」

。

Kirk在McCoy首肯下获得在船上自由行动的权利，他最先前往的就是属于自己的舱房。

简洁的房里并没有什么可以证明自己的身份的东西，墙上没有挂着东西，柜子上也只是放着一些外星风情的摆设。  
他将柜子一个个的打开来看，虽然翻别人的柜子不是什么礼貌的行为但这可是他的柜子，就算是未来的他也不算是"别人"。

他在看过一件件没什么意思的东西之后，找到了属于James.T.Kirk的私人日志。

他咽了口水，脑海里天人交战。

是的，他想知道未来发生过什么。

不，他绝对不会想知道未来有什么在等着她的。

就打开吧，这没什么大不了的。

不，要是打开了他绝对会后悔的。

 

手指犹豫不决的各个以日期命名的音轨中来回滑动。最终，他随机选择了其中一条音轨。点下去的瞬间一个烦躁的声音立刻充斥整个房间

『我真不敢相信那星球的空气竟然能让我长出奶子！！而且那奶子比我的头还大！』

咔的一声，停止键几乎被摁坏。

Kirk指尖发抖装作镇定的把日志放回原位。

「我一定是在做梦…」

。

在接受到来自未来的冲击之后Kirk决定在船上晃悠，反正他是不想知道自己的身体还曾经长出过什么了，只好到处消耗时间等待睡意的来临。

「舰长！」一把充满活力的声音在耳边响起，Kirk并不以为意的继续低头往前走。  
「舰长！」那把声音更靠近自己一点了。

Kirk一脸疑惑的抬头，看见一个卷发的少年笑眯眯的看着他。

「你恢复原状啦？」  
「啊？…嗯…」

Kirk似是而非的回应。

「太好了，窝们一直很担心泥会一直保持小孩子的状态，界样的话就没人指挥窝们了…虽然Hikaru也很棒，但是…」  
「呃…」Kirk有点窘迫的打断他「你是谁？」

那张如太阳般的笑脸瞬间暗淡。

「窝、窝是Pavel Andreievich Chekov中尉…泥不记窝偶了？」  
「对不起…我只记得我还是学员的事。」

Chekov眨了眨眼睛，打量着Kirk。

「泥看上去更年轻了！窝懂了！泥现在还不是窝们的舰长！而且年纪比窝小！」  
「我猜是吧？」看着他的笑容，Kirk不自觉的也被感染「我在想着怎么才可以快速入睡，你知道的，我睡着了才能尽快变成"你"的舰长。」

「界样的话…」Chekov想了一下「我有一个好东西。」

。

Kirk看着无私贡献出私藏的威士忌，此刻醉趴在桌上的年轻人，感觉自己也飘飘然的。他抬头喝下最后一口库存，将Chekov抬到床上去。因为酒精的作用他的步伐有些不稳，放下Chekov的时候也跟着摔了下去。

他动作迟缓的爬起来，眼睛微微眯着。

不，他没醉，他才不会简简单单的就被放倒，他只是…门口是不是站着一个人。

「舰长！」那个人突然提高声量「Pavel虽然已经成年了，可是你也不能这样用酒灌他，更不能趁人之危。而且你已婚了！背叛是不对的！」  
「什么？到底谁灌谁？我什么都没做好吗？」

无缘无故的被赶出来之后Kirk酒也醒了不少，他漫无目的的走着，回想着醒过来后发生的一切。

Bones说了Spock，刚才那个人还说他已婚？莫非是跟那个那个尖耳朵？那个诬赖他作弊…哦好吧也不算诬赖但是…开什么玩笑，这绝对是梦。

但他在长廊上遇到那位美人之后就抛弃了这个想法，他觉得他的一定是和这位他猜不到名字的美女定了终生。看她的表情就知道了，看见Kirk的时候她是多么的欣喜。

「舰长！」Uhura满脸笑容地加快了步伐「没想到你这么快就恢复了。」  
「这是当然的，毕竟我迫不及待想快点见到你。」Kirk露出他必杀笑容的瞬间Uhura的嘴角也垮了下来。

「……啥？」  
「…呃…我想我猜错我的伴侣了？」

Uhura盯着他的脸看了五秒钟，忽然露出恍然大悟的表情  
「……啊，原来是你啊。天啊我都忘了这时候的你有多讨人厌了。」  
「哇你之前有这么呛吗？等等，你知道我伴侣是谁吗？」

Uhura什么线索都没给他，就给了他一个大大的白眼，然后就转身甩马尾走人了。

而Spock，在旁边目睹了这一切。

「嗨。」不知为何，Kirk觉得脸有些发烫。  
「你摄取了酒精。」Spock用的是肯定句。

「你要举报我吗？」说出这句话的Kirk简直想咬断自己的舌头，都怪他现在对尖耳朵的印象只有举报他作弊。  
「否定的，你此刻并无工作在身。」Spock一板一眼的说道，丝毫没有被Kirk的话影响。

「噢…」

Kirk学着Spock的动作将手背在身后，布料摩擦过手臂的感觉让他记起了自己还穿着Spock让给他的衣服。

「谢谢你借我衣服。」  
「不客气。」

 

两个人面无表情的看着窗外的LunaV，无话可聊和对于Spock的好奇心让Kirk有些紧张。

Kirk的脸转向Spock，露出友善的笑容，想将话题放在Spock身上。一来可以缓解尴尬，二来他可以多了解这个据说是自己的大副的瓦肯人。嘿！自己的教授成了自己的大副什么的真的是太酷了！  
「我记得登舰之前星联接到了营救瓦肯的任务。」他装熟的拍了一下Spock的手臂「我不知道之后发生了什么事，但一定完美的解决了对吧？我那时候成功登舰了吧？我一定做了特别大的贡献。」  
Kirk觉得那时候估计左眼还在失明的自己大概还昏在哪一个角落吧，但是管他的。

然而Spock说出了他预想外的答案。

「…瓦肯星已不复在，只有少数的族人活了下来。」

耳边嗡嗡的耳鸣持续了至少五秒。

「这么严重？不！我、我的意思是…我很抱歉…我…」  
「这并非你所造成的，道歉是不符合逻辑的。」  
「呃，噢，好吧。」

Kirk因为慌乱而在空中挥舞的手被他自己按于小腹之上，他用尽了浑身的力气才阻止了自己不要去撞墙。  
尴尬的沉默并不适合他，他并非没话找话，只是他无法不在意…

「那…其他的瓦肯人现在住在哪里？」  
「他们找到了和瓦肯环境类似的M级行星，并在那里定居并繁衍生息。」  
「噢…那你不加入他们吗？」  
「不。」Spock坚定的回答。  
「为什么？」Kirk望着他的侧脸。  
「有人告诉我在此事上遵从内心的想法。」  
「哦。」

又一次的陷入了尴尬的沉默，正在Kirk想要找借口开溜的时候Spock向他发出了邀请。

「我知道有一物可以让你避免这种情绪。」

。

当舱门打开，Kirk看见了熟悉无比的摆设。就跟他醒来的时候看到的一模一样。

「这不是你的房间吗？」  
「正确的。」  
「哇，我没想到瓦肯人也会做出这样假模假样的邀请。」他倚着墙，开玩笑的说着。Spock扬起了一边的眉，看着他笑得放肆的脸。

「你似乎产生了计划外的想法？」  
「噢，你能读我的心？」  
「能。」

Kirk立刻闭上嘴，想尽量放空脑袋却有越多小秘密浮现在脑海。挣扎了3.9秒后他似乎看见Spock笑了。

这一定是错觉。

「你该不会是在骗我吧？你其实不能读我的心对吗？」  
「我在我们融合的时候可以读取你部分的想法。」  
「融合？那是什么？啊，算了。所以就是你现在并读不了我的想法对吧？」  
「正确的，但是我仍能感受到你的情绪。」他从抽屉里拿出一本纸质书「现在，你的情绪是喜悦。」

Kirk露出阳光般的笑容接过了Spock递给他的书「你怎么会有这个！」他将书打开，指尖轻抚着纸张无可替代的触感「我敢打赌你找了很久。」

「这是你赠与我的礼物。」  
「真的？我那么大方？」Kirk笑着说「那能借我看吗？」

在获得Spock的允许后他半躺在了Spock的床上，用放松的姿势阅读了起来。

「如果你不介意的话可以跟我一起看。」Kirk往里面挪了一些，拍了拍自己身旁的位置，仿佛自己才是这房间的主人。

Spock当然不会拒绝自己的伴侣，他在Kirk的身旁坐下，两人肩靠着肩。  
书一页一页的翻过，捧着书的手开始不稳，最终那不算厚的纸质书落在在Kirk的大腿上。

。

当Kirk醒来，看着眼前伴侣的睡颜感到有些莫名。他记得他在LunaV上昏倒了，照理来说他应该在医疗湾啊。

他坐起来的动静惊动到了Spock，已获得足够睡眠的瓦肯轻唤了Kirk的名字。

「早啊Spock，你知道我睡了多久吗？」  
「…6.21个小时。」  
「比我想象中的短，」他打了个哈欠「希望我没有吓到LunaV的人。」

从他的话中Spock听出了Kirk终于回到了属于他们的时间线，他坐起身给了Kirk一个瓦肯的吻，而Kirk给了他一个人类的吻。

「话说回来，我做了一个好奇怪的梦。」Kirk笑着说。

「我梦见我变成了小孩跟你下棋，你还跟我说长大后不能以身犯险。还有我梦到我还是学员的时候就来到了企业号还跟人有了婚约，然后我以为那个人是Uhura，哈哈哈哈。」

Kirk用掌心揉了揉自己还带着困意的脸。

「这梦很奇怪，对吧？」

Spock盯着他的眼睛，一如既往的面无表情。

「过去的3.45天内，你的确经历了这些事。」

「……什么！？」

 

END.


End file.
